Asking for Trouble
by MistyPaws
Summary: What happens when Urahara offers Zangetsu and Shiro a chance to get outside of their usual sideways city?
1. Ch 1: Boredom or Insanity?

Asking for Trouble

Across the sideways city, the sounds of swords clashing echoed. As a cloaked figure raced closer, the sounds became louder and more defined. With one more flash step the cloaked figure arrived at the scene of the fight. A tall boy in black robes with bright orange hair was fighting what could have been his shadow, except he was all white. Noticing the new arrival, both turned to see Zangetsu watching them.

"Hey Zangetsu!" greeted the red head.

Zangetsu started to reply, "Don't get distracted in a fight Ichigo. You won't know-" he was cut off as Shiro shot forward and knocked Ichigo over the head with the flat side of his sword. "what your opponent will do." He finished with a sigh as Ichigo dropped to the ground holding his head.

"Darn it! Was that really necessary Shiro?!"

"Hey, you practically begged for it, turning away from me." Shiro retorted. Ichigo just sat on the ground muttering and rubbing his head.

"If you two are done arguing, perhaps you would care to join me for some tea?" This earned a surprised look from both twins, which quickly turned into nervous suspicion. Zangetsu had never invited them to do anything without there being some sort of catch.

"Uh, actually, I think I have to go now, so…" Ichigo started.

"You _think_ you have to go now? And just where do you need to go?"

"Uh.."

"Exactly. You're not a very good liar, are you?"

Ichigo sighed. "No, I guess not."

"Not very bright to begin with, I would say." Shiro added.

"Shut it, Shiro." And with that, the two began to follow Zangetsu as he shunpo'd away.

Upon arriving at the outskirts of the sideways city, Zangetsu slowed down and jumped up into an open manhole in the road. Ichigo followed, then Shiro. Once inside, the gravity seemed to abruptly go back to normal resulting in Ichigo landing facedown in the dirt, with Shiro on top, crushing the breath out of Ichigo.

"Get offa me, stupid hollow!" Ichigo managed to gasp out.

"Git yourself out King! The hollow growled before untangling himself and watching Ichigo sit up and catch his breath.

"All ya did was fall on yer face and yer winded? Come on, you've gotta be better'n that!" Shiro taunted.

"Like you're any better. You fell on me!"

"You should've moved outta my way! Then ya wouldn't have been squashed like a bug ya jerk!" Shiro pulled on his swords ribbon until it was a long strip. Then he whipped it forward as Ichigo stood up, the ribbon wrapping around his ankles before Shiro yanked the restraint, sending Ichigo back to the ground. Ichigo yanked the ribbon off then flash stepped behind Shiro, sword raised, as Shiro turned. Just as they were about to strike each other, they were both thrown back as someone in a green haori stepped between them.

"Come on, quit bickering you two. Zangetsu didn't bring you here to fight. He brought you here so we could have a little chat about him." Urahara said, pointing at the hollow.

"What about him?" Ichigo asked, now on edge. Almost nothing was as it seemed with Urahara. Ichigo was sure the man was at least partially insane, with all his crazy ways of getting what he wanted.

"What would you think about giving him a chance in the real world?"

"Are you crazy?! He's insane!"

"He may truly be insane, but it could also simply be boredom. I also offer this opportunity to Zangetsu, if you wouldn't mind." He snapped his fan open and started fanning himself.

" I don't care if Zangetsu wants to come out, but there is no way I'm letting that crazy hollow out!" That was when Zangetsu joined in.

"Now Ichigo, let's think about this. If he really is just bored, this may help. And if he does go out I'll be out there with him to keep an eye on him."

"Hey, I'm still here ya know. Stop talkin like I ain't here!" Shiro snapped.

"Well, it's not like you've really got any say in the matter." Ichigo shot back.

"Shut up, blasted Strawberries!" Zangetsu had lost his last shred of patience and had burst out, turning into Tensa Zangetsu in his frustration. His transformation also successfully silenced the duo, as it was never a good idea to make Tensa mad. He would get payback for sure, oneway or another. Tensa then turned to Urahara.

"We accept your offer, Urahara. I'm sure Ichigo agrees with me." He said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Ichigo replied.

"Good, I'll get things ready. It should be finished by tomorrow. See you then!" With that, Urahara faded from Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo followed soon after. _I just hope this doesn't end in disaster._ He thought.


	2. Ch 2: Escape From the Sideways World

Escape From the Inner World

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Things have been really crazy with school, studying for finals and cramming the rest of the curriculum into the last few weeks of school. If you ask me, the person in control isn't very organized. Anyways, I am looking for a beta reader to help me out. On to chapter 2!**

The next day started with Yoruichi slamming open Ichigo's window, startling him awake and making him fall onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted.

"Urahara wants to see you. He sent me because apparently last time, the red goo freaked you out." Yoruichi replied with a smirk.

"Fine, just give me a minute to get changed and I'll be on my way." Ichigo then shut the window, leaving Yoruichi sitting on the ledge outside. He grabbed an outfit then went to the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later Ichigo walked out the front door and called Yoruichi off the roof.

"Let's go already so I can see what he wants." She looked at him and smirked. "If you say so."

"Wait what are you-" Before he could finish, she grabbed the back of his shirt collar and flash stepped away. A few seconds later they appeared in front of Urahara Shoten. Yoruichi promptly dropped Ichigo on the ground and walked inside. When he walked in, he was met by Urahara who had two gigais prepared sitting behind him.

"Welcome, Ichigo. Are you ready to let Zangetsu and your Hollow out?"

"Yeah, sure." Without warning, Urahara lifted hit cane and hit Ichigo in the head, causing the Shinigami to fall out of his body.

"I need you to meditate with Zangetsu and manifest him. He will bring Shiro with him and they will enter these gigais that I specially made to keep them manifested and appear human."

"Fine." Ichigo sat down with Zangetsu across his lap. After a few minutes, he was pulled into his inner world. "Hey Zangetsu. Are you and Shiro ready?' He asked the spirits.

"Yes, let's go." Zangetsu replied. With that, all three were pulled back into the real world. Ichigo opened his eyes to see the spirits standing in front of him, about to enter their gigais. They grabbed their respective gigais and, in a quick flash of blue light, they were in them.

"Eh, this thing is hard ta move in. How do you humans stand it?" Shiro complained. "It's fine. It's just harder for you to move now that you're in a physical form instead of spirit form. "That ain't gonna stop me though!" Shiro said with a grin. "I'm gonna go check out what powers I still have and see what I can do with them. See ya round, King!" Shiro then disappeared in a flash of sonido, leaving everyone staring at the spot he had been standing. Ichigo was the one to break the silence.

"Great, he's already disappeared. Now I have to go find him before he freaks on someone."

Zangetsu interrupted. "Not quite, Ichigo. I can tell where he has gone, as we were originally one being." Ichigo just looked at Zangetsu with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Fine. Just make sure he doesn't go crazy on someone."

"Of course."

"Well, I guess I should get going too. I had promised to meet the others to do some training in Soul Society." Ichigo stated.

"Ah, are you going to be training with the 11th today?" Urahara asked.

"Are you crazy Urahara?! I'm not suicidal! Kenpachi is nuts! I'm just going to be training with Shunsui and Ukitake."

"Very well. I'll open the senkaimon whenever you are ready."

"Just do it now and let the others through when they get here." Ichigo snapped. Urahara leapt through the trapdoor to the underground training room and went over to power up the senkaimon. Ichigo jumped through and went on his way to Soul Society.

Down by the river, Shiro was sitting in a tree watching the fish swim by. He noticed how they flashed in the sunlight, kinda like how swords flashed in battle. Nobody noticed he was there because he had left his gigai at Ichigo's house so he could use his powers freely as well as being invisible to most people. As a huge fish swam by, he drew his sword and threw it into the water, successfully catching the fish. He had kept the ribbon in his hand, so with a quick jerk he brought the sword back with the fish still on it. Quickly, he pushed some of his reitsu into the fish to make it invisible like he was. After all, he didn't want people seeing a dead fish randomly flying around as he carried it.

He tied tail of the fish to his shihakusho by using the sash around his waist. Not even bothering to use the bridge, he simply jumped across the river to start heading off. However, before he could get to far away from Karakura Town, he felt Zangetsu's reitsu approaching. Fast. He increased his pace to sonido, when suddenly he crashed into something.

"Oww…" Shiro looked up from his position on the ground to see what he had hit, only to find Zangetsu standing in front of him. He had banged his head on the sword Zangetsu was holding in front of him, in just the right spot to his Shiro in the face.

"I do not believe you have been given permission to leave the borders of this town." Zangetsu stated.

"I can do whatever I want now that I'm not stuck in that stupid sideways world." Shiro retorted.

"Hollow, you will either come back willingly or I will force you." Zangetsu was starting to get irritated, which is never a good thing. Shiro knew this, but still refused.

"Guess I'll just have to beat my way a thinkin' inta ya!" He shouted.

Zangetsu sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Shiro immediately drew his sword and went to ban-kai, knowing that shi-kai would be nowhere near enough. However, he had failed to realize that Zangetsu, being the zanpakuto spirit, could make the sword disappear, just as he could make it appear. And that is exactly what he did. The sword in Shiro's hands dissolved into dust, and when he looked back up, it was too late.

Zangetsu's fist met Shiro's head, effectively knocking him out. He picked up the unconscious hollow, and then shunpo'd back to Ichigo's house. He took the fish from Shiro's sash, then forced him back into his gigai. A small bracelet was then clipped to his wrist. The device came from, of course, Urahara. Zangetsu decided to just leave it, and let Shiro figure it out for himself. He grabbed the fish, diffused the reitsu Shiro had injected, and took it down to the kitchen.

He rinsed the fish off in the sink, then put it in the freezer. He had seen Ichigo use the things enough that he understood their general purpose and function. Ichigo's sister would be delighted to have such a large fish to cook up. When he was heading back up to Ichigo's room, he heard a commotion. It sounded like Shiro was awake and Ichigo was home. Zangetsu opened the door to find the twins, once again, arguing.

Shiro was ticked off that he had been brought back to Karakura Town, and Ichigo was chewing him out for leaving in the first place. Upon noticing Zangetsu, Shiro turned away, sulking and Ichigo dropped himself on his bed.

"Don't know why I let that stupid hollow out in the first place." Ichigo muttered.

"Stop complaining, what's done is done. And you need to give him more of a chance." Zangetsu replied.

"Where is he gonna sleep? It's getting late." Ichigo abrubtly changed the subject, tired of arguing. "Apparently, Urahara had this all thought out. Maybe we should go see what he had setup."

Shiro jumped in with his opinion, "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna go back to that mad scientist guy."

"Yes, you are. If you don't want to come, I will have to force you. Do you want to get knocked out again?" Zangetsu glared at him, making his point.

"Fine, no guarantee I'm gonna stay there though."

"We should get going before Dad and my sisters get back from wherever they went." Ichigo said.

"I will take him back to Urahara Shoten. You stay here, Ichigo."

"All right. Thanks Zangetsu."

Zangetsu was practically dragging Shiro behind him, trying to get him to Urahara's. upon arriving, he took Shiro to Urahara, pulling him along by the wrist.

"I've brought him here to spend the night, as you requested." Zangetsu stated.

"Alright then. I'll take him to his room." Urahara replied. The hollow was surprisingly quiet, silently sulking to himself. Zangetsu left to go back to Ichigo, and Urahara had grabbed Shiro's wrist and was now dragging him down the hall.

"Here is your room. You will be staying here for tonight. Where you spend the next few nights will depend on your behavior." Urahara said. Shiro just glared at him, his mood still dropping. Pretty soon, he would get destructive. And Urahara knew he was going to be the first target. He would just have to make sure that didn't happen. He left Shiro in his room, shut the door, and activated the barrier. Sure enough, the shouting and crashing started, continuing well into the night. Eventually things got quiet.

"Must have worn himself out." Urahara commented. Then he himself went to bed, deciding to forget about the hollow until morning.

**And so ends chapter 2. Seems like Shiro likes getting into trouble! Until next time.**

**~MistyPaws**


End file.
